Revolution
Description Lilly and the team reinvestigate the 1969 murder of Ellenor “Ellie” McCormick, a nineteen year old girl whose body was found by her boyfriend, then also nineteen Warren Cousins’ apartment the day he fled to Canada to avoid fighting in Vietnam. Meanwhile, Lilly learns Scotty and Christina have been seeing each other. Synopsis At a wedding party, a girl and boy talk on the dance floor. He is in a wheelchair. She (Ellie McCormick) goes to the bathroom and is confonted by a boy named Warren Cousins who has been smoking pot. He can't believe she is engaged to another guy at the party. She walks off. She is then shown murdered. The team is then shown arresting an adult Warren Cousins who does not seem to know Ellie is dead even though she was found in his apartment. He had fled to Canada to avoid the draft. Lilly questions Warren. He denies killing her. She was supposed to join him in Canada, but never showed up. She pursued Warren behind her boyfriend's back according to him. They meet outside the party and talk. He gives her his coat to keep warm. He says he's not going to Vietnam. He tells her it is impossible to not look at her. She returns his coat to him. He does not know how she ended up dead in his apartment. Jeffries and Vera speak with Brian McCormick (boy in wheelchair) who recalls watching the draft on TV. He recalls a little girl causing his paralysis in the war and that it is hard to know who to trust over there. Ellie cries after the remark. Her boyfriend asks her why she is acting funny. Her brother noticed her reaction while her boyfriend did not get drafted. They don't know Warren's birthday was called during the draft. Lilly suspects her sister is seeing someone. Scotty tells Warren his alibi checks out. Scotty asks him about Ellie's boyfriend at the time. He recalls Ellie coming to see him at a house party where the crowd is partying. Her friend (the bride) accompanies her. Ellie and Warren kiss. A brick is thrown through the window. Her friend tells Ellie it is was "him". Him may be the former boyfriend. Vera and Jeffries visit the boyfriend. He admits to throwing the brick through the window but that was meant for the bride. She had had sex with another man in the bathroom during the wedding reception and was discovered by Ellie and her boyfriend. He then broke up with Ellie because he was friends with the bride and did not want to meet the same fate himself. He was told of the murder by his dad. Ellie was the first person he knew personally who had died. Suzanne recalls her abusive husband confronting Ellie about going to see Warren at night. She stood up to him after a violent episode against Suzanne. She insists he could not have hurt Ellie as they had all grown up together. Lilly and Scotty visit the abusive husband about the incident and his violence. He recalls visiting Ellie and telling her he is going to Vietnam but does not want to go to be like her brother and get dumped. He asks her to meet Warren about going to Canada. She refuses. Lilly and Scotty question Bud about their breakup. He denies killing Ellie but admits to stalking her for a week. He recalls finally going to the apartment and hearing a fight. He pounds the door and Ellie emerges. She appears injured. She tells him he loves Warren despite Bud's pleas to leave him. He leaves angrily as she returns to the apartment. Christina finally admits to Lilly that see is seeing Scotty. Lilly gets mad, storms out of dinner, and tells her to move her stuff out of her apartment. Warren tells them Brian was screaming and detoxing in the apartment after he returned from Vietnam. She would not leave for Canada until Brian gets better. She tells him she can't leave Brian. Warren and Ellie say goodbye before his departure to Canada. He leaves and waits for her but she never meets him. He assumes she chose her brother over him. Brian is confronted about killing Ellie. He admits to killing his sister but that he was clean and off of drugs when he killed her. He recalls talking with Ellie about leaving him behind. She tells him there are others to keep him company. He tells her the story behind the grenade and his paralysis. He tells her he's stuck where he is at as he lashes out and strangles her. Brian is led out under arrest. A pic of him and Ellie shown as young people. Bud leaves an apartment. Christina waits for Scotty outside his apartment. Vera stores the case file box marked closed. Warren walks out of the precinct free and returns to the apartment he shared with Ellie and sees her ghost leave and then fade away. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries Guest Cast *Nicki Aycox as Christina Rush *Ray Baker as Brian McCormick (2005) *Jordana Spiro as Suzanne (1969) *Nick Cornish as Warren Cousins (1969) *Joshua Harto as Bud Lydecker (1969) *Sarah Jones as Ellie McCormick *Marilyn McIntyre as Suzanne (2005) *Colin Bain as Brian McCormick (1969) *Susan Chuang as Frannie Ching *Harry Johnson as Bud Lydecker (2005) *Skip O'Brien as Terry Lucas (2005) *Michael O'Neill as Warren Cousins (2005) Co-Starring *Dafidd McCracken as Pat McCormick (1969) *Bradley Snedeker as Terry Lucas (1969) *Serena Spencer as Anne McCormick (1969) *Sulo Williams as Drummer (1969) *'Unknown actress' as Kate Notes *A closer look at the police report shows the information on the page is actually the dialogue from the scene, even the line "Let's have Frannie take a look at the autopsy." Music *The Lovin' Spoonful "Do You Believe In Magic" *Master Source "Secret Crush On You" *Bob Dylan "Lay Lady Lay" *The Zombies "Time Of The Season" *The Doors "Touch Me" *Five Alarm Music Library "Je Vous Aime" *The Foundations "Build Me Up Buttercup" *The Mamas and The Papas "California Dreamin'" *Master Source "My Silve Sitar/Let's Take A Trip" *Blind Faith "Can't Find My Way Home" *Tommy James & The Shondells "Crimson And Clover" *'Closing Song': Aretha Franklin "I Say A Little Prayer" Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes